


Lending Towards New Lyrics

by saint_troll



Category: 8mm, Quills (2000)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-04
Updated: 2004-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saint_troll/pseuds/saint_troll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max experiences yet another strange encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lending Towards New Lyrics

**Author's Note:**

> Transferring my work from livejournal to here.

Max had just finished stocking the new magazine arrivals, when the doorbell chimed. He slid behind the counter quickly. Its heightened perch gave him a better view when on the look out for shoplifters. He glanced towards the door to look over who had entered. His heart dropped to his stomach. It was the man from Larry's Hideaway. _Fucking great..._

"You stalking me now, pops?" he bellowed. The older man jumped at the questioned but smiled when his eyes met Max's.

"Well, well, we meet again. In your inadequately stocked adult bookstore, no less." the marquis chided his teeth bared. "Any suggestions, I don't read much, but I hear they make moving pictures these days. Plays you can watch again and again without the player...."

Both of Max's eyebrows raised in shock. The man was still going on like he was truly the Marquis de Sade. _Moving pictures?_ He shook his head and laughed quietly to himself.

"You got any money on you pops?"

"No, but I offer another form of payment...." he leered as he lowered his eye's to Max's crotch.

Max sighed. _The man doesn't give up easily._ "Listen, pops, you want a free show... I want you out of here so as you don't scare off the other perverts. It's on me... Last booth in the corner... I'll put on something special for you.... if you'll leave right after."

An ominous smile spread across the Marquis' lips, "Of course, dear-heart, but may I have another kiss before my departure?"

"No. Just get into the booth." Max demanded. _Persistant, but interesting old fart._. Max walked over to a section of films that he knew had a few catholic school girls and boys flicks. Picking out one starring a young dark haired priest, he hummed as he headed towards the video feed closet. _You know that is only going to intice him further.... or maybe he'll like it so much he'll leave me alone... yeah, right..._ Pressing play, Max returned to his counter. He flipped through some order forms. **The 120 Days of Sodom** by Marquis de Sade. He marked a dash next to it. He'd buy it himself as soon as it came in. _Why are you doing this? He's baiting you man. Even so, different experiences lend themselves to new lyrics...._ A strangled moan sounded from the back corners of the store. Max jumped. Laughing he muttered to himself, "Sick, old fuck." Since no new customers had entered, Max sat back on his stool and began reading his hidden copy of Nausea by Jean-Paul Sartre. He was focusing intently on the vulgarity of everday shapes when a disheveled, but satisfied looking marquis exited the back booth.

"Is that picture shown often here, or did you pick it out especially for me,...abbe..er what is your true name?" questioned the marquis as he straigtened his hair.

"Just for you, pops," muttered Max barely looking up from his book.

"And your true name?"

Sighing he looked over the edge of his book, "Max. Max California. You gonna make good on your deal and leave now?"

"Of course, dear."

"And not come back?"

The marquis smiled, "would you refuse me if I brought money with me on my next visit?"

Max pointed at a nearby sign which stated that he could refuse to serve any customer he wanted at his discretion.

"Yes, but would YOU refuse me, Max?" Max smiled. Persistant, and interesting. "If you were a paying customer... no, I wouldn't refuse you..."

"Very good, thank you for the erotic picture show, I'll see you again, Max." the marquis promised as he walked out the door. The bell chimed at his exit and Max stared at the door for a time afterwards. _When is he gonna let up the act?_

**Author's Note:**

> The fic that inspired this particular piece has been deleted over the years unfortunately... but its content is pretty easily implied.


End file.
